El dolor de cabeza
by thefanmode
Summary: Una gran parte de mi vida la pasé creyendo que conocía todas las formas de amor habidas y por haber, pero ella me hizo darme cuenta de que aún me faltaba una, la más importante. A veces pienso que esa noche fue producto del karma, cobrandome todo lo malo que pude haber hecho en el pasado, disfrazado del destino haciéndome una buena jugada.


**A/N: Este es un AU que de hecho ya había publicado en el conjunto de fanfics llamado "Tragic OutlawQueen" pero recientemente tuve que hacer un trabajo para la escuela, así que ocupé la historia, la mejoré un poco, la leí ante mis compañeros y a ver que la respuesta fue buena, decidí publicar esta versión mas larga. Espero la disfruten.**

* * *

 **EL DOLOR DE CABEZA**

Una gran parte de mi vida la pasé creyendo que conocía todas las formas de amor habidas y por haber, pero ella me hizo darme cuenta de que aún me faltaba una, la más importante.

La conocí algunos años atras en una pizzería de la ciudad. Era un viernes por la noche, había quedaso de presentarme a tocar en un pequeño bar, no muy lejos de casa, pero los dueños cancelaron de último momento y quedé desocupado el resto del día. Adivinaste, soy músico. Estaba dispiesto a quedarme en casa a dormir para no gastar el poco dinero del que disponía, pero había una inquietud que no me dejaba en paz, así que decidí por ir al negocio de uno de mos amigos más cercanos.

Me encontraba en la barra del local, ordenando una pizza portuguesa, de mis favoritas, de pronto escuche una fuerte carcajada, tan solo unos metros detrás de mi. Volteé buscando el origen de tan contagioso sonido , alcancé a ver a tres mujeres caminando hacia mi dirección, eran bastante parecidas, pero diferentes a la vez, no sé si me entiendes. Una era rubia, la otra pelirroja, pero la última... Ella fue la que captó mi atención. Cabello negro, piel porcelana y ojos almendra. Pararon justo a un lado mío, llamaron a mi amigo que era el que atendía, pero para mi maravillosa suerte, él no las escuchó gracias al ruido del lugar, entonces, como buen hombre que soy, aproveché la oportunidad para ayudarlas.

—¡John!— Grité, y volteó al escuchar su nombre —Las señoritas intentan pedor algo.— Dije, señalandolas.

—Las atiendo en un segundo, chicas.— Respondió desde el otro lado.

Las tres me miraron, sonrieron y asintieron en agradecimiento, para luego continuar con su plática; pero una de ellas, la que me interesaba, para ser exacto, se separó del pequeño grupo y me habló —No era necesario, pero gracias.— Dijo.

—No hay problema, es amigo mío, podrían llevarse una pizza gratis si se lo pido— Le respondí bromeando, más por nervios que por querer ser gracioso.

Ella me sonrió y puedo jurar que por ese segundo sentí que mi vida estaba completa y que no necesitaba nada más. El sonido de su voz me regresó a la Tierra, casi pude sentir el dolor del golpe al volver al suelo —Regina Mills— Dijo con la mano estirada, la cual estreché con gusto.

—Robin Locksley, a tu servicio.

* * *

A veces pienso que esa noche fue producto del karma, cobrandome todo lo malo que pude haber hecho en el pasado, disfrazado del destino haciéndome una buena jugada.

El caso es que desde esa fecha no perdimos el contacto, comenzamos a salir en grupo, que incluía a aquellas dos mujeres que la acompañaban en la pizzería, las cuales resultaron ser sus hermanas, Zelena la pelirroja y Emma la rubia.

Nos hicimos amigos muy cercanos, así que después de un año de conocernos y de haberme dado cuenta de que sin duda era el amor de mi vida, le pedí que fuera mi novia con ayuda de sus hermanas, que ahora también eran las mías.

—¡Deberías de llenar la casa con rosas y notitas de papel!— Sugirió Zelena euforica cuando les pedí ayuda.

—Eww, no— Contestamos Emma y yo al unísono —Demasiado cursi.

—¿Y ustedes qué saben del amor?— Respondió dejándose caer en uno de los costosos sillones de la casa de su madre —Pero lo que si les sugiero es que piensen rápido porque mi madre y Regina no tardan en llegar, solo fueron a sacar una cita con el médico.

—¡Lo tengo!— Grité, captando su atención —Mañana iremos a la feria ¿Recuerdan?, no hay escenario más romántico que ese, podría pedírselo de cualquier forma, lo único por lo que tendría que preocuparme es por lo que haré si dice que no.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, el celular de Zelena sonó, era Regina avisando que estaban por llegar. Por alguna razón, su madre me detestaba, así que me despedí rápido de ambas, asegurándome de que llevaran a su hermana a la feria la noche siguiente, entonces me fui.

Llegué a la feria a eso de las ocho de la noche, Zelena me mando un mensaje cuando salieron de su casa, espere aproximadamente 15 minutos y cuando las vi a lo lejos, me pare en el punto acordado. Emma y Zelena la acercaron a mi, desconcertandola un poco. Me giré rápido para dar unos cuantos dólares a un señor que instantaneamente me entregó un pesado ramo de flores y puso play a la canción acordada "All of me" de John Legend.

Dejé que la melodía terminara el primer verso para dar un paso hacia adelante, me puse de rodillas frente a ella y estiré el ramo que al instante tomó con sus manos temblorosas y los ojos cristalizados. De pronto sentí como si estuviera en la escuela exponiendo sobre un tema del que no sabía nada frente a toda la clase. Estaba sintiendo millares de cosas, pero no podía expresar ninguna. No recuerdo muy bien lo que le dije, solo sé que aceptó y yo fui el hombre mas feliz. Las últimas palabras de la canción aún resonaban cuando la besé.

* * *

Dos años pasaron y nuestra relación no podía ser mejor, cada día me sentía más enamorado, era la mujer de mi vida. Decidimos mudarnos juntos a pesar de la oposición de Cora, su madre. Pero ya no podíamos vivir separados, así que terminó cediendo.

Dicen que la perfección no existe, pero desde mi perspectiva, lo que teníamos era lo mas cercano a ella. Ambos estábamos ganando bien, nos llevábamos excelente, nos amábamos, y claro, todo lo que sube tiene que bajar; un día, toda esa felicidad que habíamos construido, se comenzó a venir abajo en pedazos pequeños.

Fue un sábado en la mañana, me encontraba abajo preparando el desayuno, mientras Regina dormía. La noche anterior se había quejado de migraña, a la que ya dejábamos pasar por su frecuencia. _Si hubiera sido inteligente, lo hubiera tomado como señal para llevarla al médico, pero evidentemente no lo hice, o no estuviera contando esta_ _historia._ De pronto escuché un grito, apagué el fuego de la estufa y salí corriendo a la habitación; cuando llegué mi corazón se aceleró. Regina estaba sentada en la orilla de la cama cubriéndose la nariz con ambas manos, pero aún así las gotas de sangre recorrían su brazo en cantidad exagerada. Estaba aterrorizado con la imagen frente a mi, corrí hasta ella y la tomé en mis brazos, rápidamente agarré mi celular y salimos rumbo al hospital.

Cuando bajamos del auto, su sangre ya había manchado una gran parte de su pijama y una mínima parte d mi camiseta. Estaba totalmente pálida, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y entre balbuceos me decía que estaba asustada. Le acaricié el cabello y besé su frente. En ese momento un par de pasantes y un médico llegaron corriendo con una camilla y se la llevaron a no sé donde. Una enfermera me podió quedarme en la sala de espera y eso fue lo que hice. Llamé a mis cuñadas y les di la ubicación del hospital, en menos de treinta minutos las vi entrar con Cora siguiéndoles el paso. Emma comenzó a sollozar en cuanto vio las manchas de sangre en mi camiseta, Zelena la abrazó y Cora solo me miraba mientras yo trataba de explicarles lo que había pasado, tratando de ignorar las gotas que recorrían mi cara. Cuando terminé de hablar, me senté y hundí la cabeza entre mis manos, sentí una mano frotando mi espalda, y de reojo vi que era mi suegra intentando reconfortante, lo cual solo me hizo romper en llanto.

Estuvimos esperando un par de horas por cualquier clase de información, hasta que finalmente salió un médico bastante joven —Familiares de Regina Mills?— Todos nos levantamos.

—La paciente está estable, lo más probable es que hoy mismo sea dada de alta ya que no encontramos el origen de la hemorragia. Pueden pasar a verla si desean. Es la habitación 815.

La semana siguiente marchó bien, quería hacerla sentir mejor, así que la llevé al cine, a comer y por último la llevé a varias tiendas de ropa y zapatos, estaba decidido a comprarle todo lo que pidiera pagar. La noche fue muy agradable y ella estaba feliz. Los meses que siguieron los disfrutamos bastante, se nos hizo costumbre salir a bailar, cenar, dar caminatas, entre otras cosas, pero siempre teníamos que regresar temprano por sus migrañas. Así que un día, desesperado, le saqué una cita con el médico, recuerdo que la noche en que se lo conté se molestó mucho porque no lo consulté con ella, pero aún así giró en su lugar para abrazarme, pude notar que su llanto era una mezcla de dolor y alivio, pero aún así esbozó una sonrisa triste y acurrucó su cabeza en mi cuello mientras yo apretaba su diminuto cuerpo sobre el mío.

Le hicieron un chequeo y toda clase de exámenes posibles, nos dijeron que en un mes nos darían los resultados, pero no pasaron ni tres semanas cuando recibimos una carta urgente solicitando nuestra presencia. Cuando llegamos, una adolescente uniformada de blanco nos ayudó a llegar a la oficina del doctor, su frescura y entusiasmo nos causaron ternura, le agradecimos, nos abrió la puerta y entramos. Íbamos agarrados de las manos, recuerdo la sensación de sudor frío en mis palmas. Tomamos asiento y el doctor comenzó a hablar, algo no estaba bien en su expresión. Me causaba un dolor inexplicable en el estómago, el permanecía balbuceando sobre estadísticas, enfermedades y tratamientos. No entendíamos a qué quería llegar, hasta que mencionó esas dos palabras. Dos palabras que cambiaron todo: Tumor cerebral. En ese momento vi todo pasar en cámara lenta. Regina saltó en su asiento, llevándose una mano a la boca y apretando la mía con la otra. Sabía que el doctor seguía hablando, pero lo único que escuchaba era un zumbido persistente. Quería que alguien apareciera y nos sacara de esa pesadilla, pero nadie lo hizo. Nadie lo hizo porque esa era la realidad. Regina rompió en llanto y yo... Bueno, yo estaba a nada de hacerlo también. Entonces el doctor nos dijo —Los tumores cerebrales y de la médula espinal crecen y hacen presión en el cerebro, muy pocas veces se diseminan a otros tejidos y aún con operación pueden volver— Hizo una pausa y continuó —Y los malignos tienden a crecer rápido y diseminarse.— Entonces miró a Regina —Tu tienes uno maligno, por lo que hay que realizar varios estudios y empezarlo a tratar lo antes posible.

Cuando salimos, Regina intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas, pero tan pronto como las quitaba llegaban mas a ocupar su lugar. La abracé con fuerza y le dije que todo estaría bien.

Todo el año siguiente fueron visitas recurrentes al hospital, ya que el tumor se hallaba en un área complicada y necesitaban hacer muchas pruebas. Pero una vez que tenían lo necesario, acudimos todos a la oficina del doctor encargado del tratamiento.

—Bueno, me complace informarles que ya tenemos las pruebas necesarias con las cuales elaboramos un plan para remover el tumor, pero tiene que ser pronto. Cabe aclarar que las posibilidades de éxito no son muy altas, la paciente tiene el riesgo de sufrir una gran lista de problemas postoperatorios o en el peor de los casos, morir en la cirugía, pero esto último igual pasará si el procedimiento no se lleva a cabo.

—Entonces no hay opción.—Dijo Cora en voz baja.

Nos dieron un conjunto de papeles que había que firmar, pero Regina se negó a pesar de las súplicas de su madre y me pidió sacarla de ahí. Al doctor no le quedó más que recetarle unas pastillas para calmar el dolor, pero estas eran demasiado caras. Lo que me obligó a conseguir un trabajo fuera de la ciudad que pagaría suficiente para comprarlas con una sola presentación.

Regina había perdido peso dramáticamente, su piel ya no tenía color y las ojeras casi habían consumido su cara, pero puedo asegurar que aún así, era la mujer más hermosa habitando la Tierra.

Me despedí de ella una infinidad de veces y le prometí regresar al día siguiente. La presentación me hizo ganar mucho más de lo esperado, por lo que esa noche dormí feliz. Pero a las cinco de la mañana, el tono incesante del teléfono me despertó, contesté y Zelena respondió deshecha en llanto, diciendo que Regina estaba de nuevo en el hospital.

Regresé lo más rápido que pude, cuando entré a la habitación vi a Regina durmiendo profundamente, conectada a toda clase de aparatos y con una apariencia totalmente diferente a la del día anterior. Las tres mujeres que rodeaban su cama lloraban sin parar.

— _¿¡Qué pasó!?_ — Pregunté alterado.

Emma me abrazó —El doctor dice que ya no hay nada que hacer, la va a dar de alta para que la llevemos a casa y allá pueda...— Su propio llanto no la dejó terminar.

Cora mi miró con el semblante duro —Dicen que lo único que queda es esperar.

Ni siquiera traté de ocultar el llanto, me abalancé sobre el pálido cuerpo de Regina y la abracé con todas mis fuerzas.

Nos entregaron sus expedientes y nos ayudaron a subirla al auto; no hizo falta explicarle por que la dejaban ir, su mirada decía que ya lo sabía. Esa noche fue terrible, no podía ni pensar en lo que sería de mí sin ella, se había convertido en mi luz, mi fuerza, mi felicidad... Esa mujer se transformó en mi propia vida. No pude dormir, pensaba que si lo hacía, ella se iría y no tendría la oportunidad de despedirme.

A la mañana siguiente arreglé unas maletas y las subí al carro. Llamé a mis cuñadas y a Cora, tomé a Regina en mis brazos y la acomodé en el asiento del copiloto. Las llevé a la playa, su lugar favorito. Nos quedamos en la arena mientras veíamos a Zelena y Emma correr y divertirse por el lugar. Tomé mi cámara y la enfoqué, pero se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Decía que "no se veía bien". La miré, tratando de memorizar cada detalle de su persona, quería captar una sonrisa sincera y descubrí un método eficaz.

—Te amo— Le dije. Su cara se iluminó y fue entonces que capturé la sonrisa más bella de todas.

El día transcurrió y todos nos acomodamos para ver el atardecer, la tenía abrazada, cuando de la nada, Regina volteó a mirarnos mientras se limpiaba una lágrima —Los amo.— Nos dijo y se recargo de nuevo en mi hombro. El sol se estaba ocultando, y cuando menos lo esperé, sentí un profundo dolor en el pecho, junto con una desesperación inexplicable, por instinto, miré a Regina, tenía los ojos cerrados. Susurré su nombre mientras la movía, pero por más que insistí, no obtuve respuesta y comencé a sentir mi rostro llenarse de lágrimas. Cora tomó el cuerpo sin vida de su hija en brazos, mientras lloraba en silencio, al igual que las otras dos, cada vez el llanto era más fuerte, pero yo dejé de escuchar.

 _Me he dado cuenta que no conocía el amor hasta que llegó ella, ahora que cada noche se repite la escena en mi cabeza, veo su sonrisa cuando tomo la foto y deseo que esta vez el sueño termine y pueda volver a sentir eso que alguna vez conocí como felicidad._

 _Esto estaba destinado a ser una historia corta, pero el amor es complicado._

* * *

 **Ok, sé perfectamente que esto no es lo que esperaban que publicará, porque les debo dos fanfics que están inconclusos desde hace creo que dos años, pero para ser honesta, dejé de escribirlo porque no me gustó lo que hicieron con la serie, así que dejé de verla y la inspiración se me fue por completo. Y la verdad prefiero tardarme pero darles un buen seguimiento a hacerlo al aventon y que ni siquiera lo disfruten.**

 **Y bueno, regresando a esta historia. Tenía mucho tiempo de que quería hacer una versión larga de ella pero no tenía tiempo, hasta que nos pidieron este trabajo en la escuela y fue la oportunidad perfecta. Tengo planeado hacer una versión aún más larga, pero en inglés; ya que me surgió la extremadamente loca idea de alargarla y luego mandarla como guión de película... Ya se que suena loco, pero mientras la escribía la veía mentalmente como una película, imaginé actores, escenas... En fin. Solo es una idea, obvio no espero que alguien quiera hacer una película con mi historia.**

 **Espero les guste, saben que sus hermosos comentarios, buenos y malos, siempre son bien recibidos y aclamdos por mi. Y una disculpa por cualquier error ortográfico, escribir en celular es a pain in the ass.**


End file.
